The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for warming and controlling the drying of previously baked dough products to retain their originally baked characteristics over time. In particular, the apparatus and method control the moisture in the previously, frozen, baked good, such as a cookie or other baked dough product, to provide a desired drying profile over an increased period of time in order to maintain its originally baked dual texture.
In order for previously baked products to maintain a high quality during display for sale, they have to be handled under precise conditions during their storage. They are usually heated throughout the vast majority of their display period to provide a warmed baked product ready for sale and consumption. This has significant consequences for textural characteristics, including bite and mouthfeel.
Previously baked dough products are displayed for sale in many different ways. Many such products are sold in sealed boxes or bags to retain the moisture content. Such sealed containers, however, result in the equilibration of moisture in the baked products over a period of time. Any moisture gradient that exists after baking is eliminated over time as the moisture migrates from the portion(s) having more moisture to the portions having less. This tends to result in a baked product that is soggy or, at best, uniformly moist and soft, such that it will not have a fresh baked character, i.e., crisp and chewy, after storage for a period of time.
Other previously baked products are sold in a large glass display case that is often open to the air on at least one side. Such displays typically result in significant or even complete loss of moisture from the previously baked product over time, as the moisture evaporates into the air. The products become hard due to the drying out of the moisture. This is particularly true of heated displays, and such heating can occur simply from long-term exposure to incandescent illumination used in many such displays to make the baked products more attractive to the consumer.
Existing devices to simultaneously heat and display baked products using conduction and convection are available for pizzas and operate at temperatures high enough to keep cheese in a soft and at least partially molten form, i.e., from 145xc2x0 F. to 160xc2x0 F. Also, many of these conventional heated devices for warming baked products typically dispose these products on a wire rack or a round pizza pan that exactly fits the product. At least some such prior art devices have a thermometer placed near the heat source and use a heat source at the top of the enclosure to directly heat at least the top pizza. Several such devices of this type are sold by Wisco Industries, Inc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,520 discloses an apparatus used to toast bread and buns, which then hot-holds the toasted bread and buns.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,098,529 and 6,159,514 disclose a heated merchandiser for displaying prepared donuts using both hot and cold light sources. The reference discloses that some heating occurs to temperatures of 85xc2x0 F. to 110xc2x0 F.
In sum, there is no existing apparatus or method to facilitate the display of a previously baked product that can maintain its fresh baked profile over a period of time to entice the consumer to purchase and consume the product. Despite the difficulties of retaining the fresh baked profile of previously baked products over time, retailers and their customers desire such products. For added convenience, economic reality, and for culinary delight, it is therefore desirable to have available previously baked products that retain their fresh baked character over time without deterioration of desired organoleptic properties.
Thus, there remains a need for equipment and methods to provide such a stable baked product that retains the character of a fresh baked product. The present invention teaches such equipment and methods without the aforementioned disadvantages of existing equipment and methods.
The invention relates to a merchandiser for displaying and warming previously baked dough products under controlled drying conditions. This merchandiser includes an enclosure having one or more wall members that define an interior space, with at least a portion of one of the wall members being transparent, an aperture for access into the interior space, at least one support surface for supporting one or more previously baked dough products that contain a predetermined average moisture level therein, at least one mounting structure associated with the enclosure for mounting and positioning each support surface at a user accessible location in the interior space of the enclosure, and a heat source for providing heated air in the enclosure. The support surface contacts at least a portion of the previously baked products so that those portions are shielded from direct contact with the heated air such that the drying of moisture in the baked products is controlled to maintain the organoleptic and/or texture properties of the products at essentially the same level as those of freshly baked products for a period of at least about 2 hours.
Advantageously, the baked products have a relatively flat base portion and a top portion, and wherein each support surface includes a tray member having a flat upper surface that supports and contacts the base portions of the baked products so that those base portions are shielded from heated air in the enclosure and dry at a rate that is different from that of the top portions of the baked products.
For convenience in placing the tray members into the enclosure, the tray members include a lip extension on at least one side thereof. This lip also assists in preventing baked products from sliding off the tray member. Thus, the tray member may be removably mounted upon the mounting structure to facilitate product placement thereon and cleaning thereof.
The enclosure preferably includes front and rear walls, and the heat source comprises electrical illumination which generates light to illuminate the baked products as well as heat to warm the air in the enclosure. The electrical illumination may be light bulbs that are arranged symmetrically within the enclosure to direct light and heated air substantially uniformly toward the tray member and the baked products thereon. These light bulbs generally have a total wattage of about 75 W to 130 W and are placed about 14 cm from the tray member.
If desired, the heat source may be a heating element for heating the air in the enclosure. Although direct conduction heating of the products can be at least in part accomplished by disposing a heat source in the tray, it is preferred that the heating element be located sufficiently away from the baked products and tray such that direct heating of the products on the tray by the element is substantially avoided. Such direct heating can overcook and dry out the baked products. Also, the heat source should operate to maintain the interior space of the enclosure at a set temperature of about 95xc2x0 F. to about 150xc2x0 F. so that the baked product retains its organoleptic and/or texture properties for a period of at least about 6 hours. In preferred embodiments, the temperature is within about 10xc2x0 F., or within about 5xc2x0 F. of the desired set temperature throughout the entire enclosure.
For better heat control in the enclosure, the merchandiser further includes a temperature control system capable of maintaining the heated air to within about 5xc2x0 F. of a desired temperature at a given point over time. Preferably, the temperature is maintained at a constant to within about 2xc2x0 F. of the desired temperature at a given point over time. This can be achieved by use of a proportional controller that provides an error signal that is proportional to the differential of actual temperature from the set point. Generally, the proportional temperature control system comprises a solid-state rectifier controlled by a proportional circuit and a thermistor sensor to provide the exact amount of electric power needed to maintain a constant temperature. Also, at least one thermometer can be placed sufficiently far from each aperture of the enclosure and each heat source to accurately monitor the temperature in the enclosure.
The invention also relates to a cookie merchandiser for displaying and warming previously baked cookies under controlled drying conditions. This device includes an enclosure having an interior space, at least one aperture such as a door for access into the interior space, at least one support surface for supporting one or more previously baked cookies that contain a predetermined average moisture level of about 5 to 9 percent by weight therein, a structure associated with the enclosure for mounting and positioning each support surface at a user accessible location in the interior space of the enclosure, and a heat source for providing heated air in the enclosure wherein the support surface contacts at least a portion of the cookies so that those portions are shielded from direct contact with the heated air such that the drying of moisture in the cookies is controlled to maintain the organoleptic and/or texture properties of the warmed cookies at essentially the same level as those of fresh baked cookies for a period of at least about 2 hours.
Preferably, the enclosure includes a roof structure for receiving and concealing the heat source and the vertical walls include a front wall, pair of side walls, and a rear wall disposed between the front and side walls, wherein more than one wall is made at least partially transparent to facilitate viewing of the baked products therein from different angles. Also, the roof structure is adapted on at least one outer surface to receive advertising concerning the cookies therein, which advertising is visible to the user.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for displaying and warming previously baked dough products under controlled drying conditions. This method includes the steps of providing previously baked dough products that contain a predetermined average moisture level in an enclosed space upon a support surface such that the support surface contacts at least a portion of the baked products, and providing heated air in the enclosed space so that those supported portions of the baked products are shielded from direct contact with the heated air to control the drying of moisture from the baked products and to maintain their organoleptic and/or texture properties at essentially the same level as those of freshly baked products for a period of at least about 2 hours. The heated air can be circulated in the enclosed space to assist in the controlled drying of the baked products. Advantageously, the interior space is maintained at a temperature of about 95xc2x0 F. to 150xc2x0 F. so that the baked products retain their organoleptic and/or texture properties for a period of at least about 6 hours.
Alternatively, the method includes the steps of providing previously baked cookies that contain a predetermined average moisture level in an enclosed space upon a support surface such that the support surface contacts at least a portion of the cookies, and providing heated air in the enclosed space so that those supported portions of the cookies are shielded from direct contact with the heated air in order to control the drying of moisture from the cookies and to maintain their organoleptic properties at essentially the same level as those of freshly baked cookies for a period of at least about 2 hours.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for providing a moisture gradient in a plurality of previously baked products. This method comprises disposing the previously baked products in an enclosure on a support member therein that contacts at least a portion of the base of each product to inhibit moisture loss from the products, and circulating a heated gas within the enclosure to provide the moisture gradient in the plurality of baked products over a period of at least about 2 hours. Again, the heated gas preferably is heated air.
At least about 34 percent of the base of each product contacts the support member and the enclosure is configured and arranged to reduce the loss of moisture therefrom in order to achieve this moisture gradient. The gas may be heated to a predetermined temperature to warm the previously baked product and preferably at least about 50 percent of the base of each product contacts the support member. In preferred embodiments, at least about 75 percent or at least about 100 percent of the base of each product contacts a support member.
In this invention, the baked products to be warmed have a central portion and an outer portion arranged about the central portion so as to retain a moisture gradient that comprises at least about 8 percent water content in the central portion of the baked product and below about 7 percent water content in the outer portion of the baked product for several hours during warming. The central portion typically represents the innermost 33 to 66% of the area or volume of the product while the outer portion represents the outermost 17 to 33% of the area or volume of the product. Preferably, the moisture gradient comprises at least about 7.5 percent water content in the central portion and below about 4 percent water content in the outer portion after about 6 hours in the enclosure. When the baked product is a substantially round cookie of about 2 to 5 inches in diameter, the central portion is a width of about xc2xe inch to 1xc2xc inch and the outer portion is a band having a diameter of about xc2xe to xc2xc inch as measured from the periphery of the cookie.
The invention also relates to a baked cookie having a dual texture, i.e., crisp and chewy, and an average moisture level of about 6.5 to 10 weight percent water moisture after baking, which cookie has a dual texture and retains the average moisture level for at least about 2 to 8 hours after baking. The dual texture of these cookies comprises a central zone having a diameter of at least about xc2xe inch at the center of the cookie and an outer zone of a band having a width of at least about xc2xc inch adjacent the edge of the cookie and disposed about the central zone, and wherein the outer zone has a lower moisture content than the central zone.
The invention relates to a modular merchandiser system for displaying and warming previously baked dough products under controlled drying conditions. This device comprises a merchandiser section and a warming section.
The merchandiser is generally an enclosure having one or more wall members that define an interior space, with at least a portion of one of the wall members being transparent, at least one aperture for access into the interior space, at least one support surface for supporting one or more previously baked dough products that contain a predetermined average moisture level therein, and at least one mounting structure associated with the enclosure for mounting and positioning each support surface at a user accessible location in the interior space of the enclosure, and a heat source for providing heated air in the enclosure. Thus, the support surface contacts at least a portion of the previously baked products so that those portions are shielded from direct contact with the heated air such that the drying of moisture in the baked products is controlled to maintain the organoleptic properties of the products at essentially the same level as those of freshly baked products for a period of at least about 2 hours.
The warming section comprises a warming compartment disposed adjacent to the merchandiser. Preferably, the merchandiser is disposed over the warming compartment. The warming compartment advantageously comprises a heat source that operates at a temperature of about 300xc2x0 F. to 475xc2x0 F. to thaw and begin to warm previously baked frozen cookies in less than about 10 minutes. Preferably, the warming compartment comprises a heat source that operates at a temperature of about 350xc2x0 F. to 425xc2x0 F. to thaw frozen cookies previously baked in less than about 5 minutes. The warming compartment is sized and configured to receive at least one support surface that is also used in the merchandiser for warming and displaying the warmed, baked products, and includes at least one mounting member for engaging the at least one support surface.
The warming compartment may also include at least one controller for automatic cycling to alert an operator that the thawing cycle is completed. Furthermore, this controller may open the warming compartment when the heating cycle is complete, such as by ejecting the support surface of thawed, baked goods after the compartment opens. For security and safety, the controller can initiate an audible or visible alarm when the heating cycle is completed.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for displaying and warming previously baked, frozen, dough products under controlled drying conditions. This method includes the steps of thawing the frozen dough products on a support surface which contacts at least a portion of the base of each frozen dough product, the thawing being conducted at a temperature of about 300xc2x0 F. to 475xc2x0 F. for less than about 10 minutes to warm the frozen dough products while retaining a desired moisture profile therein, and displaying the warmed dough products in an enclosed space upon the support surface while providing heated air in the enclosed space so that those supported portions of the baked products are shielded from direct contact with the heated air to control the drying of moisture from the baked products and to maintain their organoleptic properties at essentially the same level as those of freshly baked products for a period of at least about 2 hours.
Advantageously, the interior space is maintained at a temperature of about 95xc2x0 F. to 150xc2x0 F. so that the baked products retain their organoleptic and/or texture properties for a period of at least about 6 hours. If desired, the heated air can be circulated in the enclosed space to assist in the controlled drying of the baked products and to reduce the warming-up time of any frozen baked products. If so, the heated air is circulated within the enclosed space to provide the moisture gradient in the plurality of baked products over a period of up to about 6 hours.
At least about 34 percent, preferably at least about 50% of the base of each product contacts the support member and the enclosure is configured and arranged to reduce the loss of moisture therefrom in order to achieve this moisture gradient. The gas may be heated to a predetermined temperature to warm the previously baked product and preferably at least about 50 percent of the base of each product contacts the support member. In preferred embodiments, at least about 75 percent or, ideally, at least about 100 percent of the base of each product contacts the support member.
In this invention, the baked products to be warmed have a central portion and an outer portion arranged about the central portion so as to maintain a moisture gradient that comprises at least about 8 percent water content in the central portion of the baked product and below about 7 percent water content in the outer portion of the baked product. The central portion typically represents the innermost 33 to 66% of the area or volume of the product while the outer portion represents the outermost 17 to 33% of the area or volume of the product. Preferably, the moisture gradient comprises at least about 7.5 percent water content in the central portion and below about 4 percent water content in the outer portion after about 6 hours in the enclosure. When the baked product is a substantially round cookie of about 3 to 5 inches in diameter, the central portion is a width of about xc2xe inch to 1xc2xc inch and the outer portion is a band having a diameter of about xc2xc to xc2xe inch.